Deal
by god-bless-cookies
Summary: Fama. Fortuna. Amantes de uma noite. Promiscuidade. Perversão. Basicamente o que circula dentro das mentes jovens das quatro presenças mais faladas de Konoha. Mas o destino atravessa-se no seu caminho, ofuscando-os com o mais poderoso e devastador dos sentimentos. Dizem que no amor e na guerra vale tudo. Inclusive odiar. SasuNaru. InoSaku. Side Pairings. UA. Lemon.


**Prefácio**

A batida estava demasiado alta para ser suportada por ouvidos humanos que não estivessem habituados a tal som irritante. Os corpos colavam-se, lutando por espaço, esmagando-se à mínima tentativa de passagem.

As luzes eram coloridas, néon garrido a iluminar o mobiliário um pouco fora do normal e as suas cores berrantes e fantasiosas. O ambiente era quente, em ambos os sentidos. Mesmo sendo cedo – pouco passava da meia-noite – bastavam os dedos das mãos para contar aqueles que se encontravam sóbrios.

Um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos – não ruivos – passava o dedo na borda de um copo, fazendo-o chiar. Estava atrás do balcão, pronto a servir bebidas, porém parecia mais distraído nos seus próprios desvaneios para sequer reparar numa morena que literalmente o comia com os olhos.

Dir-se-ia que perseguia o ar com o olhar, se tal fosse fisicamente possível. Estava tão habituado à presença controversa do "bando dos quatro" que tudo parecia estranho e deslocado na sua ausência. Era como estar num quarto conhecido que fora despojado da cama.

Porém, não tardou até as portas se abrirem em par, fazendo um estrondo que se sobrepôs à música.

E o moreno entrou. Alto, esguio mas masculino, o corpo tingido de cabedal negro reluzente. Atirou a franja longa e azulada para o lado, enchendo as raparigas de desejos obscuros e suspiros famintos ao verem tal beleza.

Seguiu-se uma loira estonteante, cujos cabelos sem fim estavam artisticamente presos no topo da cabeça, caindo em ondas perfeitas por todo o lado, brilhantes como uma camada de verniz acabada de secar. Os seus olhos azuis-claros ofuscaram metade dos pretendentes presentes, o resto foi deitado por terra graças ao exageradamente grande decote do top vermelho-sangue.

Na sua mão arrastava outra rapariga igualmente estonteante. O rosa gasto do cabelo precisava de ser renovado, mas perante o corpo de bailarina tal parecia não ter a mínima relevância. Os olhos verdes estavam perfeitamente maquilhados, mostrando ao mundo as belas esmeraldas cristalinas enquanto avançava nos calções reduzidos.

Por fim (mas não menos importante) entrou o loiro. Os olhos azuis não evitaram rolar quando se encontraram com os daqueles que por ele morriam de desejo. Mas o aborrecimento não durou muito tempo; logo os presenteou com um daqueles sorrisos que só ele sabia fazer, deslumbrando-os até beirarem a loucura.

Rapidamente cumprimentaram os mais próximos, como se de modelos famosos se tratassem. Bem, pouco abaixo estavam desse escalão. Naruto rapidamente puxou Sakura para a pista de dança, visto que os outros já estavam presos em diálogos que podiam estender-se durante horas.

A loira – Ino – desculpou-se educadamente, deixando o cansaço e a falta de interesse penetrá-la por completo, chegando-se ao balcão e deixando um cotovelo nu deslizar sobre ele.

Não sabia dizer desde quando começara a reparar tão intensamente na rosada. Cada movimento, simples gesto, pavoneando-se em redor do corpo bronzeado do rapaz causava-lhe tremuras. O peito, a anca… tudo parecia em sintonia numa dança extremamente sensual.

Se, pelo menos, ela pudesse trocar com o Uzumaki.

- Demasiado hipnotizadas para fazermos boa cara?

O moreno aproximara-se silenciosamente, tanto que ela não repara na sua presença até então. Tinha o corpo desleixadamente encaixado numa cadeira alta e olhava-a com um ar reprovador mas cúmplice que terminava com o sorriso sarcástico de canto.

- Não atices o fogo, Uchiha, principalmente quando os galhos ainda fumegam. – Avisou a loira, sorrindo do mesmo modo.

Ela fizera questão de reparar no modo como este olhava o loiro. Sasuke Uchiha, o senhor sério, cujas emoções nunca vinham à flor da pele, apanhado a babar-se por uma criatura loira insana de tão bêbeda, literalmente.

Os olhos ónix desnudaram a pista de dança, atingindo o seu alvo. Uma réstia de raiva acendeu-se no seu interior pela rapariga, mesmo tratando-se se uma amiga de infância. Sentia-se capaz de arrastá-la pelos cabelos desbotados até à porta caso ela não se parasse de se atirar ao _seu_ adónis daquela maneira.

"_Cérebro, que raio se passa contigo?_"

- Estes dois não tardam. – Suspirou a loira, distraindo-o do seu debate mental.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Quer dizer, anda lá! Já viste a forma como a Saku olha para ele. E o Naruto sempre teve uma paixoneta estranha por ela – disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Aquela afirmação fez com que uma ideia despertasse na mente do Uchiha.

- Não necessariamente. – Rematou.

- Agora sou eu que estou lenta. Explica-te.

- É simples. Tu quere-la para ti. Eu quero-o. Eles não nasceram com o destino entreligado, pelo menos nunca acreditei nessa filosofia barata. – Enxotou a franja do rosto. – Que tal um acordo?

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- Um mês. Tu encarregas-te dela e eu dele. Esse parzinho _não_ vai acontecer. Vale tudo, menos revelar este nosso segredo. Temos acordo?

A loira coçou a cabeça. Um mês. Naruto ficaria fora do seu caminho. Sakura seria sua. Mas e se os dois estivessem apaixonados? Não seria errado separá-los?

E desde quando é que qualquer um deles era assim tão sentimental?

- Sim, temos acordo.


End file.
